From the Sea
by respite2
Summary: Prince Eijirou is sent on a quest to retrieve his family's missing trident. Unable to find a clue to its whereabouts, he instead takes a witch's bargain to become human in hopes of meeting a man that can make him a worthy successor to the throne. Loosely based on The Little Mermaid for KRBK Challenges Prompt 2: Disney (Princess) AU
1. Chapter 1

From the highest eastern tower, Eijirou Kirishima watched as streams of merfolk gathered for the choir performance before the debutante ball. His younger sister, the princess Ari, would be the soloist today. Merfolk from all parts of the sea had come to see her before the ball.

Eijirou leaned against the side of the narrow window, careful to stay out of sight. The last thing he needed was a guard recognizing and calling attention to him. He had plans for tonight, and the precious little time he had was dwindling by the minute. He'd already made an appearance, greeting his father's important guests as was befitting of the crown prince. He had stood there in full regalia as they talked, politely nodding along to boring chatter of economics and political going-ons. Eijirou was ready to go out.

He would have stayed through the performance had Ari requested it. But she was kind enough to send him off. "Go, enjoy yourself above the surface. Tomorrow you'll go with me to visit the old library." He would have gone with her anyway, of course. He enjoyed helping her research the magic and history of their kingdom just as she enjoyed listening to his impressions of the human life. They always got along so well.

The performance was in full swing by the time he managed to make his escape. Sneaking out was simple, he slipped away within the small army of servers rushing in and out of the palace kitchen. They were preparing for the ball that would begin soon after. The celebration was so lavish and grand that even his own attendant had been recruited to serve their many guests. His sister had apologized at the start, assuming he'd feel lonely or forgotten, but he didn't mind. Far from it, he was relieved. For the past few days everyone had been far too busy to keep their overly attentive eyes on him for more than a few minutes. It felt good not having someone push him from etiquette lessons to civic lectures, or constantly remind him of all the big important things he'd be doing in five years time.

He'd return before the final introduction, Ari's. He was glad to know she was so understanding, not minding Eijirou skipping the start of the ceremony. Ari wasn't all that interested in the ball herself. Her ideal evening would be spent alone in the palace's library, or shadowing the court wizard. A party had its appeal nonetheless. She wasn't immune to the charm of a new sparkling tiara or a night filled with music.

Finally, having made it to the gatehouse undetected, he watched as the last pair of late comers swam through the palace gates. With everyone at the party, he knew there were very few eyes present. So he took the chance, swimming far from the festivities. When he felt there was enough distance he rose hard and fast, right through to the surface.

Above, he shook his head roughly, ridding his hair of the water weighing it down. His spikes regained their shape. Long and sharp, they looked almost lethal, though they were not. Unlike his teeth which were clearly visible now. He was grinning so wide.

Eijirou swam over to his favorite rock by the shore. The sun would soon set, and he wanted to watch it from a safe spot. He was careful to stay behind the rock, though he couldn't see anyone near. Even the usual ships were missing. There was a sense of relief mixed with his disappointment. At least he could watch the twinkling lights of the castle unbothered.

The serenity fostered by the sound of waves and the cool spring evening was cut short when the sounds of very loud yelling ripped through air like a knife through a sail. He dipped back under the surface, his head only barely peeking out, searching for the source. Out on the sand, under a rock arch, a group of five masked men surrounded a young man with chained hands.

"You bastards!" The young man's voice was rough, filled with hot fury. It struck Eijirou like a jolt from an eel. The masked men only laughed.

Two of the men lunged forward, attempting to trap their victim between them, but they failed when the he ducked and surprised a third by snatching his sword out his hand.

Kirishima watched impressed as the young man swung forward, barely missing one of the masked men's side. The long chain around his arms were slowing his movements. Another took aim, only this time the young man dodged his swing and landed a cut on the attacker's arm. The man yelled, dropping his weapon in the sand. When another attempted to retrieve it, the young man cut him across the chest. Just as Eijirou began to believe the young man would win, another managed to strike his back, somehow not drawing much blood. Enraged, the young man swung again, two, three times, missing every one. The men laughed, their fear dissipating with every miss. Finally, the man whose sword he had taken struck the young man from behind with a large stone. He fell instantly into the sand.

He wanted to shout, command them to stop, but nothing would come out. A sense of helplessness paralyzed him to his spot by the rock.

There was a moment when none of the men moved, until an uneasy murmuring broke out amongst them. He couldn't hear them. This went on until one of them grabbed the young man's chains and wrapped the excess around his feet. The other men seemed to understand, and they all picked him up together.

Eijirou held his breath. With a heave-ho, the men threw the young man into the sea. His body made a large splash, and off the men went, into the rapidly approaching dark.

It had all happened within minutes, and finally, Eijirou broke from his paralysis.

He propelled himself forward, swimming as rapidly as his fins could take him. The man was sinking quickly due to the weight, it was fortunate that he was thrown so close to shore. He tried to carry him out, but the long chains snagged. Eijirou broke through the iron himself, biting the chains, cleaving the rings with ease.

He raced his body back to the sand, hoping that humans were more resilient than his father gave them credit for. He did his best to arrange him comfortably away from the tide. The young man still wasn't breathing, so he tried to press down on his chest, having seen a similar action taken on a sailor who had fallen overboard weeks ago. After a messy expulsion of sea water, the man began to move.

Eijirou grinned, he would be alright. Of course, he thought, he's too tough to let a little water kill him.

He wanted to stay, help with the cut on his back, bu he couldn't. Interacting with a human was forbidden, it was best he remained unseen. He gave the prince one last look, and dove into the cover of the black water.

Groggy and confused, Prince Katsuki finally awoke a few minutes after. He tried to sit up, still weak from the ordeal. All he knew was that something had dragged him out of the surf. He tried to conjure up the image of who or what that had been, but he could only remember a set of big, spiked teeth hovering over him.

—

In the sea, Eijirou dived deep in a flurry of bubbles. He'd not only seen a human up close, he'd saved his life. The debutante ceremony would soon be underway, but the adrenaline and elation wouldn't let him return just yet. Instead of the palace he dashed to his secret refuge, the hidden grotto. The place only he knew about, not even Ari knew where it was. He snuck inside through a clandestine entrance behind a boulder. Inside was a collection, odds and ends scavenged from sunken ships and secret spots connected to the human city.

Safe in his grotto Eijirou darted from place to place, unable to hold his excitement. The young man had been so courageous, handsome, and manly. Despite his obvious disadvantage he had been determined to fight. Unwilling to go quietly to his death. Eijirou wanted to know who he was, how he was. He wanted to know how one became so brave.

He's everything I'm not, he thought.

This single thought left him frozen. The happy feeling from before disappeared, replaced by a sickening feeling he usually tried to hide away. He swam to a sitting spot by a bronze statue of a knight holding a sword. Its surface was tinged green and slightly dented from its trip to the bottom of the sea. He traced the miniature bronze sword wondering, could he be that brave? Hadn't he hesitated when the men had struck the young man down?

Eijirou had been taught the basics of combat during his education. How to lead an army. The theory, the formations. He'd never been in any sort of conflict himself. And yet, he'd be expected to defend a whole kingdom. How could a monarch hope to do anything worthwhile when everything he knew came from books and boring lectures? His father, the king, even he had served as commander during the disaster, when the witch hag from the trench had attempted to usurp the throne. His father was strong. His grandfather who fought the war had been strong. And so had every king before them. Eijirou was nothing like them. He felt that inadequacy deep in his chest growing every time his father spoke of his inheritance.

He lifted the statue up to a light beam streaming from a window overhead. If he could become someone more like the young man on the shore, maybe he could be the man his father wanted him to be.

Eijirou placed the statue on a high shelf. He'd have time to think about this later. For now he needed to return to the palace and ready himself for the ball.

—

He was running late. His crown and other accessories had been found in the gatehouse and moved to his room. It had been a while before he tracked them down and gotten himself ready. Without a doubt his father had been informed. A stern glare from that grouchy face as he tried to sneak into the ballroom confirmed it.

The girls had already paraded into the center of the ballroom with their chosen partners. They glided beautifully in sync to the music of the octopus orchestra. He only caught a brief glimpse of his sister when his father placed an iron grip on his shoulder and guided him to a private room.

"You choose today to sneak away? On your sister's debut?" His father's voice boomed like the sound of a canon. Eijirou could hear the octopuses play louder as a result.

"I only meant to leave for a short breather. Time got away from me."

"That's not excuse. Don't think I don't know you went to look at the humans again."

"It's fine. I make sure they don't see me."

"Your infatuation with the surface world is bad enough. I expect you do at least that much." Eijirou drew back, his father was angry about more than just his being late.

"You were supposed to stay here," continued the king, "Tonight you were to meet the diplomats, charm their daughters. You have a responsibility."

"I know that. I only missed the ceremony. I can still do everything you want me to."

"You are missing the point, Eijirou. I haven't seen you once do anything without me having to tell you. When will measure up? How can I leave this kingdom to you when you obviously don't want to rise to the prestige of your lineage?"

Eijirou couldn't answer, he already knew he was a disappointment.

The silence served to only enrage his father further.

"Until you can prove to me that you are worthy my place on the throne, you are banished from this palace."

The situation was quickly becoming more than he could handle. "How? How can I prove something like that?"

"Bring me the trident, the one stolen from your grandfather years ago."

Eijirou looked incredulously at his father. "It's been missing a hundred years, how am I supposed to track something like that down?"

The king placed his hand on Eijirou's shoulder, and with a stern expression told him, "It's up to you to find your way."

—

At dawn, Eijirou left his palace home for a cavern somewhere beyond the shadowed seamounds. No one knew where the trident lay, not even the court wizard, but his sister shared rumors of a more powerful sorceress a day's swim away. Ari had wanted to gather more information, but their father insisted he leave at dawn. Eijirou was just happy he'd been given the night at home.

After a nearly a day, Eijirou had swum his way to the caverns beyond the seamounds, having learned the way from an old map Ari had given him. As the shadow of the caverned mounds loomed over him, he pulled a few stray sea urchins off of his hair, urging them back home.

He searched hours for any signs that a sorceress lived nearby. Night had already fallen when a young mermaid with messy buns suddenly swam up behind him.

"Are you looking for the sorceress?" Eijirou felt a cold spike run down his back. The girl's smile gave him a creeping feeling up and down his arms. He shook it off, it wouldn't due to judge others on their appearances.

"Well, yes? Is she here?"

She shook her head, "Gone. Off with the currents, looking for something in a faraway place."

This was bad timing. "Uh, well, do you know where? When she'll be back?"

The mermaid shook her head again. "She'll be gone a long while, that's all I can say."

Eijirou couldn't hide his disappointment. He had no way of retrieving the trident if he couldn't find a lead.

The girl floated closer, near enough for her mouth to hover close to his ear, "If you really need help, I can recommend someone else."

"Who?," asked Eijirou desperately, he was already so tired after a day of travel.

"The sea witch," she replied, "The one in the giant kelp forest beyond the reef."

"Oh," he said. A sea witch wasn't someone he wanted to meet. Sorcerers were a prestige class, witches were wicked.

"Oh, but why? She'll cast a charm, a tiny spell, and your problems are solved." The girl's smile widened to a grin, making Eijirou more apprehensive.

Still, he reasoned, there were few more powerful than witches. He'd only need to speak with her a short minute. She might only be misunderstood. After all, people spread false rumors all the time.

He made up his mind. "Alright, take me to her, um, please."

"Of course," said the mermaid, her eyes twinkling, "I like helping."

She quickly took him by the arm, eager to guide him.

The trip would have been confusing even if Eijirou had managed to convinced her to slow down. They took many turns and dives into hidden paths. He didn't think he could make his way back on his own. But they eventually reached a dark cavern covered in pale coral. He stalled at the entrance, his certainty wavering after noticing a scattering of unidentifiable bones decorating the exterior.

"Are you sure she's in?"

"Yes, she is for you, Prince."

"No, I'm not-"

She swam a circle around him, eerie smile still on her lips. "I know who you are. No need to be shy. I won't tell."

She rushed him forward, into the cavern entrance behind a cascade of luminescent seaweed.

Inside a woman's voice called out.

"Himiko, what did you drag in this time?"

Though he could swear the room felt slightly more tense, Himiko, kept an almost vacant smile on her face, betraying nothing. "Mistress Chitose, I brought someone special. A prince. "

Another mermaid appeared from behind a screen of assorted scales. She approached him, giving no consideration to his personal space. Her hair was long and pale, left to float loosely in the water, fluttering with her quick movements. While she examined him, he looked curiously back at her, at the unusual inverted coloring of her eyes.

Chitose finally backed away, pleased with her assessment. " My, a prince here . Please, sit down, I'm sure you have quite the story to tell."

Eijirou was ushered to a stone bench decorated with bits of glowing coral.

"Well, I'm on a quest. From the king."

"A quest. That's nostalgic. What are you doing on this quest?"

Himiko and Chitose were staring at him with full attention. He suddenly felt that this was a big mistake. But he couldn't leave now, they probably wouldn't let him. With the silence growing more awkward, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I need to go to the surface...to live and learn amongst the humans."

Chitose touched a finger tip to her chin, eyes wide with excitement. "That is interesting. The king wants to send his only son, the crown prince, to walk among those 'savages.' And let me see, you want a bit of magic to help you blend in?"

Eijirou nodded.

"Lucky for you, I love a good story, and yours seems like it could be something big. Alright, Prince. I'll make a deal with you."

She took out a book, pages filled with writing Eijirou could not recognize.

"I can give you the appearance of a human. Legs, not so spiky hair, and of course human teeth ."

Eijirou nodded, not really listening, distracted by thoughts of outswimming Himiko.

Chitose could sense his disinterest. She sighed heavily. "Prince, I won't insist. I only want to offer my assistance." She raised her hands, as if to show she wasn't hiding anything. "I won't keep you. I have full confidence that you will find a way even without my help. I mean, if the future king can't fulfill one simple quest, there's no hope for us loyal subjects, isn't that so?"

Eijirou was stunned. The quest to visit the surface was a false one, but her statement was true. He was failing the kingdom just as he was failing to track the trident. His cowardice was holding him back. Maybe he could go somewhere new. Maybe learn from someone more admirable…

"Alright, I'll accept your help," he said, "But what do want in return? I haven't gold with me."

"That, my esteemed Prince, is not a problem. What I want, is your teeth."

"You want to remove my teeth ." Eijirou covered his mouth in horror. He couldn't imagine walking around with a collapsed jaw.

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll also be losing a tail, you know. My magic will give you human legs and a new set of human teeth. A freebie just for you. You wouldn't miss your old set at all."

"But why ?"

"I like interesting decor," replied Chitose, motioning towards a chandelier overhead made up of various shark teeth. "Don't you collect anything?"

"Well, yes. I guess so."

"Then you understand. What do you say? Will I be able to help you along with this quest?"

Eijirou thought back to the injured prince on the sand. He wanted to meet him, and make sure he was fine after the violent encounter on the shore.

"Yes, I'll accept your help."

"Fantastic!" Chitose clapped her hands. "Himiko, bring me the documents! We'll settle this now. Soon our Prince will be mingling with two-legged society."

Himiko brought out a scroll. He leaned in to read it, but Chitose snatched it away.

"Yes, let me see. I can't let you sign the wrong contract, of course. Himiko here is a little clumsy."

Himiko had already turned away, filling a quill with octopus ink.

"Okay, so this says you will be turned into a full human for a total of three days." She continued, "Fine with you?"

"Yes." A few days on land and hopefully he'd learn enough to return to his real quest.

"Now listen, this is important. After three days, during the sunset of your last day, you must walk back into the sea. Otherwise there might be some unpleasantness with your transformation, understood?"

Eijirou nodded, taking the quill from Himiko. He hesitated only a second before signing his name.

Chitose grinned slyly. "Now, you stay right there."

Chitose swam over to a stone pedestal, on top of which was a large crystal bowl. A bright green light swirled inside. She raised her arms over her head and began her chant, "Come winds of the Caspian Sea…"

Eijirou couldn't hear the rest, a crackling sound was drowning out her voice. He was soon engulfed in a swirl of purple and green light. Through it he could almost make out Himiko's unnerving smile before everything turned completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke, the afternoon sun was bathing him in its warm light. Eijirou slowly began getting up, vaguely confused by the weight of his own body. He could feel something sticking to his skin. Instinctively, he reached over to remove the annoyance. As he was brushing the sand off his thigh, he looked down at himself in shock. His tail, his fins, they were gone and in their place were two human legs.

Eijirou quickly attempted to stand. At first he tripped and slid, sending a flurry of sand every which way. He laughed, it was such a bizarre thing to have legs. They were like a less useful set of arms.

Another funny thing was how his hair had turned black. It also got in the way of his face. It wasn't standing in spikes like before. Unsure of what to do with it, he settled on pushing it back behind his ears. It felt smooth, though a little stiff from the dried sea water.

Eventually, after taking a few minutes to practice walking without face planting in more sand, he was all set to search the city for his maybe-mentor. Except, he remembered now, humans wore clothing. Those bits of cloth that hung around their bodies, for the sake of humility, he assumed.

Well, he thought, I've scavenged every other bit of human stuff I've owned, I can probably find some clothes.

He walked over to the rock arch, the one where he'd seen the young man only days before. He'd begin his search there, hopeful that he'd manage to find one or both of his objectives.

He slowly combed through the stones, turning each one carefully. Sometimes people hid away a cache of some sort, items meant to be used later in secret. He honestly couldn't say if a pair of pants was likely to be hidden away, but he figured they were more likely to be found than something like Faria's treasure. Anyway, he didn't think he had the courage to approach the city just yet, even if pants were certainly in there.

He was idly wondering at the sight of an imaginary mountain of pants when he found one peculiar stone that wouldn't lift. On a whim, he pressed it into the sand. It triggered something. A patch of sand began to move, revealing a narrow passage underground. The inside was pitch black, it was impossible to determine where the entrance would lead. When it began to close, Eijirou didn't know what to do. He tried pressing the stone again, but the entrance kept closing. He tried keeping the sand from sliding with his bare hands, but that was pointless. Finally, in a panic, he jumped, and found himself sliding, still bare bottomed, down a smooth stone slide.

He landed face first on to a stone floor. Rubbing his chin, he cautiously sat up.

From behind, a voice questioned in an angry growl, "Why in the fuck are you naked?"

—

The room was fairly pleasant. The walls were a smooth sandy-colored stone, similar to that of the slide. All around were various items Eijirou recognized as similar to his collection in the grotto. There were also a few new ones. He was itching to take a closer look at a metal, spherical container with a spout when the young man crouched down, his face threateningly close.

"Well? Who sent you?" His voice was loud, unpleasant at this distance.

Eijirou wanted to be honest, this first meeting was not going well. He'd attempted to stand and introduce himself only to be immediately kicked to the ground. He was now laying on the floor, both hands and feet bound. The young man he had saved only two days ago was being awfully aggressive. Though he supposed if a naked person literally dropped into a secret hideout unexpectedly, most anyone wouldn't be all too inclined to welcome them with open arms.

"No one sent me. I just woke up on the beach like this."

"So you washed up from the sea foam?"

Eijirou nodded eagerly. "Yes! Though I'm actually from a kingdom at the bottom of the sea."

"Don't bullshit me."

Eijirou whined, "I'm telling the truth. I really do come from-"

The man took out a small blade, and held it not even a centimeter from Eijirou's face. "Stop."

His whole body went rigid. He'd had a sword pointed at him before, but never as a seriously threat.

"I am not after you. If I was going to attack wouldn't I at least have a weapon?"

The man seemed to consider this, "Even an idiot would at least bring pants."

Eijirou nodded aggressively. "Right? Why would I come here totally vulnerable if I was aiming to attack you?" While bold and confident, his idol was also brash and violent. For now he would have to fib a little.

"The last thing I remember was looking out from the ship when a group of masked men appeared from the lower deck. Everything's kind of a blur."

Bakugou turned away with a grimace. Eijirou didn't like telling lies, but the man was holding a knife to his face. He would tell him the truth later.

"Where are you from? What was the name of the ship?"

Eijirou shook his head, "I can't remember."

"Fine. So you fell overboard and the trauma wiped your memories, that's what you're trying to sell me?"

"Guess I am," he said, hoping this was enough to dissuade the other from putting the knife to use. Eijirou just needed a chance to prove he wasn't anyone dangerous.

The young man just kept his narrowed eyes on him, searching his face. He let out a string of curses, calling Eijirou all manner of things he didn't know the meaning of.

With an exasperated sigh, the young man cut the rope.

"Don't make me regret this, because I promise I won't regret it as much as you will."

Eijirou smiled. So his idol was a merciful man, after all. Massaging his wrists, he casually asked the man his name, wanting to put this nasty business quickly behind them.

"Just call me Katsuki."

"I'm Eijirou! Thank you, Katsuki. I swear to return your kindness no matter what it takes."

"Whatever, start by putting on some fucking pants."

—

Eijirou wasn't sure clothes were all that great, but they were a novelty. He swung his arms back and forth, then made little windmill movements, amused at how the loose sleeves fluttered in the air. Less fun was the bottom half of his outfit. Trousers and underpants didn't do much, though admittedly they made him less...dangly. He decided they were good. He told Katsuki, who was busy pouring himself a glass of wine, about his observations.

"The sea water must have pickled your brain."

Eijirou stopped flapping his arms when he felt his stomach rumble, touching his hands to his belly.

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"I guess I have to feed you, too. "

He motioned for him to sit across from him at the small table. Eijirou tapped his foot excitedly as Katsuki brought various items to the table. It earned him a quick smack to the ear.

"Did you forget your fucking manners, too?"

Eijirou settled down, concentrating on seeming less obviously not-originally-born-human. This seemed to unnerve Katsuki, and earned him another scolding though he wouldn't say exactly what Eijirou had done this time to earn it.

Everything ready, Katsuki sat down. "Here, have a fish."

This was a perplexing offer, there wasn't any water on the table. Where were the fish? With horror, he realized what Katsuki meant as he watched him remove a skewered mackerel from an earthen pot. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he took a bite from its toasted belly. Eijirou felt sick, he watched Katsuki from behind his fingers.

Katsuki was unamused. "Don't turn your nose up at my food."

Eijirou had to look away, Katsuki was still eating the poor, little thing. At least it couldn't feel anything anymore. "I'm not trying to be rude. I just can't… eat that."

"Allergies? You're a pretty high maintenance beggar."

Katsuki grabbed a napkin and used it to take a fresh roll from a basket, tossing it to Eijirou.

"It's just bread for you then."

He brought the bread up to his nose. It smelled good, he couldn't detect anything strange from it. A tentative bite later, he was sure he'd just fallen in love, and the object of his affections was a puffy, warm thing called bread. It almost made him forget about the mackerel.

"Ish good," he said, mouth full and happy. Human stuff was great.

"Glad you think so," said Katsuki sarcastically, "You'll be paying me back for it of course."

"I will?"

"Yes, I'm not taking you in out of charity"

That seemed fair enough. He'd already promised to return his kindness. And working side by side would also give them the chance to become friends. Oh, and the opportunity to learn or something.

"Sure! How can I help you, Katsuki?"

A wicked smile spread across his face, Katsuki told him, "You'll be helping capture a monster. A big red thing with spiked teeth."

Eijirou blanched. Today was full of successive up and downs and he was past his limit.

Katsuki snorted, "What, changed your mind about returning the favor? Too much of coward to follow through? "

The accusation of coward chipped at his pride. "I will repay you!," he took another roll from the basket, "Just tell me more about this monster."

Katsuki sipped from his wine glass. "It has red spikes and is big enough to carry a man to shore. It also has massive, sharp teeth."

Eijirou couldn't deny it, Katsuki had to be talking about him. He couldn't fathom in slightest why Katsuki wanted to kill him, though.

"Why do you want to kill it? What did it do?"

Katsuki looked at him as if he'd just asked him why the bottom of the sea was wet.

"It's a monster."

Eijirou put his half eaten roll on the table. Katsuki cursed and shoved a small, wooden plate toward him. "Use a goddamn plate, you pig."

He transferred the roll to the plate, but kept his eyes on Katsuki.

"You saw this monster with your own eyes?"

"What the fuck do you care? Just help me kill it."

"I'm curious."

"Fuck, yes, alright? I'm not hiring you for some pretend game. It dragged me out of the water. Fucking hovered over me, probably ready to chow down before whatever scared it away."

There must have been a terrible misunderstanding.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

Bakugou had enough of his questions, he ended the conversation with a terrible threat to shove a whole mackerel down Eijirou's throat.

They finished eating in silence, Eijirou focusing all his brain power on finding a way to fix this.

—

The sun was hanging low by the time they managed to drag Katsuki's boat from its hiding place at the bottom of a cliff. Katsuki insisted they be in the water by sunset.

"Prove that you're worth keeping around," he said.

Unfortunately, Eijirou had no experience with boats. He quietly thanked the Shark God for making their vessel a simple rowboat. Even he could figure out how it worked. But it didn't completely save him, Eijirou's anxiousness made him a clumsy mess. He'd already made a tangled knot of the rope net Katsuki had tasked him with stowing.

"Guess you weren't a fisherman then. Or maybe just a very shitty one."

Even so, it wasn't long before they pushed the boat into the water.

Eijirou was rowing them past the rocky surf by twilight. He asked Katsuki if they'd be alright without a lamp.

"We can't afford to be seen. It's risky coming out here as it is."

Eijirou didn't need clarification. The masked men would probably be very interested to know Katsuki had survived his impromptu swim. Katsuki probably assumed Eijirou understood someone was after him just based on his behavior at the hideout.

He tried to focus on the sound of the oars hitting the water and the pretty pink color in the sky. This hunt was a complete farce, of course. Eijirou knew they wouldn't find anything in the water.

At least they shouldn't have. For the umpteenth time that day Eijirou felt like his heart was about come bursting out of his chest. Behind Eijirou's favorite rock was Ari, enthusiastically waving at him. He quickly glanced at Katsuki who was thankfully preoccupied staring out at the sea with a brass spyglass. When it become clear that Eijirou would not paddle over to her, Ari began to swim over herself.

From the side of the boat, she attempted to greet him.

"Eiji-"

Eijirou let out a loud scream, frightening both Ari and Katsuki. Ari sunk into the water so only her eyes and the top of her head were visible.

"What the fuck? Why are you screaming?," yelled Katsuki back at him.

"I think I saw it! The monster with the red spikes and teeth."

Katsuki looked out to where Eijirou was pointing. "Where? I don't see it."

"It went under. Let's try to catch up."

Eijirou picked up the pace, daring to look back at Ari only when Katsuki was busy with his spyglass again. He was relieved to see that Ari had understood his warning. She was hiding behind the rock, staring at him. He quickly mouthed, "Midnight. Shore," hoping she'd meet him after their wild goose chase. Ari watched him paddle away before diving back into the sea.

—

Exhausted, Eijirou practically collapsed on the floor back at the hideout. He watched Katsuki pace back and forth.

"So it really does come out at sunset. Maybe it's a kind of ritual?"

Eijirou rolled over, not particularly inclined to hear Katsuki theorize incorrectly about him. At least he hadn't seen Ari.

"We'll have to try setting a trap tomorrow."

Eijirou groaned with dread. Katsuki kicked him, not too hard, on the hip.

"Don't complain. You're not through until we capture it."

He really wanted to clear this up. It was bad enough that he lied, then wasted two hours chasing nothing. Another evening of playing pretend would be too much.

"Katsuki, do you really have to kill this thing? Are you sure it didn't save you. Possibly? Maybe?"

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not! It just doesn't make much sense. Wouldn't it have eaten you in the water? Why drag you out?"

"Enough! It doesn't matter if it tried to save me. I'm going to rip it's fucking teeth right out of its skull."

Eijirou got up. "I'm not going to help you kill something just because."

Katsuki's eyes focused on Eijirou like two sharp knives. "You'll help me because you're indebted to me."

This was ridiculous. "Why does this thing have to die? Is it some kind of sport to you?"

Katsuki walked right up to him. He was only a little taller than Eijirou himself, but still much more intimidating. He knew from Katsuki's stance that he was prepared to fight Eijirou if things got out of hand. But Eijirou would stand firm, even if it meant exchanging blows with a man willing to fight one-against-five with chained hands and no sword. Somehow, Katsuki recognized his determination. He only made a dismissive, annoyed grunt, like he couldn't be bothered to argue. Eijirou felt immediate relief, but tried not to show it.

Katsuki gave Eijirou one hard look before speaking.

"I want it's teeth."

His teeth. He never knew they were such a hot commodity.

"As a trophy?"

"No. I hate dumb shit like that. I need them for a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes, a spell," he threw back in a mocking tone, but that was hurriedly followed by a defensive, "And don't you dare laugh."

It surprised him to learn humans had magic, too. His 'research' had him believing humans weren't all that capable in this regard. So Katsuki needed magic to solve his problems just like Eijirou.

"Why would I laugh?," he said, "What's the spell for?"

Katsuki seemed thrown off by this, and again, Eijirou didn't understand why.

"The spell is for me."

"Well, yes I gathered that, but what exactly do you want?"

The other man looked just about ready to throw a punch at him, after all.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

Eijirou shifted nervously, but decided to say what he was thinking.

"There's no one here but us, and you haven't mentioned waiting on anyone else. You could have thrown me out, but you didn't. I can't help but think you could really use a hand."

Before Katsuki could deny any of this, Eijirou pleaded, "Let me help you, Katsuki."

He fully expected another fit. Katsuki was like a bomb rigged to explode at the slightest agitation. He was surprised when it didn't come. Katsuki was just standing there, apparently stunned into silence. At least that was his impression, Katsuki still looked as pissed off as ever.

"Um, is that okay?"

"If you repeat any of this, I'll mount your ahead over the hearth, understood?"

Eijirou nodded obediently.

Katsuki sat himself down in an armchair. "To start, I'm Prince Katsuki, son of Queen Mitsuki and King Masaru Bakugou."

Eijirou grabbed a chair from their shared dining table and prepared to listen.

Prince Katsuki's story was a terrible one. He'd been hounded by his mother to finally settle down and marry. They had sent for various suitable princesses from various kingdoms. Most had runaway after meeting him, but one would not give up. So he had runaway himself, fed up with her and his parents. He returned after a week only to find their castle in chaos. In his absence the knight's guard had executed a coup. He had tried to fight his way inside, but it was impossible. He'd been captured not far into the city. Somehow he managed to escape, and along the way to his hideout where he planned to remove his chains, a group of men had caught up to him. Then there was that near deadly splash into the sea.

"Where does the spell come in?"

"A sorceress from another kingdom found me on the beach. She offered to help me, but she said in order to make me invincible I'd need a powerful item. Teeth from a shark-like monster."

And so that's why Katsuki wanted to kill him.

—

Afterwards, Katsuki wordlessly directed Eijirou to a large cushion by a stack of books. Dozens of books Eijirou had never seen before. He opened three and began reading a paragraph from each in turn. Katsuki didn't even call him stupid for it.

They went to bed soon after. It only took a few minutes for Katsuki to fall asleep. Eijirou checked, noting how peaceful, and almost endearingly small he looked in the middle of his bed surrounded by dozens of pillows. When he was sure Katsuki wouldn't wake up, Eijirou snuck away to find Ari.

He walked near the shoreline, looking for a signal from his little sister.

"Eijirou!"

"Ari!"

Eijirou ran over to her, glad to see her familiar face now that Katsuki wasn't around.

"How did you find me?"

His sister dragged herself on the wet sand, and motioned for him to sit with her. Eijirou crouched down, trying to avoid getting his trousers wet.

"I didn't really expect to find you. I was just worried and thought I might feel better if I came up. But to think, not only would I find you, I would find you looking like this."

Ari was studying his legs with a doubtful curiosity. Eijirou got up and held his left foot out, wiggling his toes.

"They look...good?," she said hesitantly, "I don't really know what I should be looking for."

Eijirou laughed, "They let me run and kick stuff. They're perfect."

Ari smiled, "I'm glad you like them," and then, with concern, "But how did this happen? Did you find the trident?"

"Well, about that. I went to the place in the map, but no one was there. Except for a mermaid with a unique smile…"

Ari listened to his story, from the missing sorceress to the fight he had with Katsuki. He reasoned that telling Ari was different from telling others. She wouldn't spread any of this anyway.

She was patient, but did not hide her disapproval.

"Eijirou, my dear brother, my dear idiot brother. I cannot believe you signed a constract with a sea witch."

He shrugged, "I didn't think it was a bad trade."

"You don't right now. There's no telling what could happen on the final day."

"Maybe. But she couldn't have lied. There are rules to magic."

Ari reluctantly agreed, "Even witches have rules, yes." She wouldn't be convinced until Eijirou swam with her again, he understood that. But this wouldn't be possible for another few days. There was something else he wanted to ask her.

"Ari, I need your help. Isn't there something we could do for Katsuki?"

"I'm not giving him my teeth."

"I wouldn't let you anyway. I was just sort of hoping for some kind of alternative magical item?"

"I think you should lay off the magic for a while," she said, "But I'll help. I don't presently know much about the applications of merpeople teeth, though. Maybe there's something in one of the ancient books in grandfather's old study."

He grinned, satisfied to know she was on the case.

She wrinkled her nose, "You look weird, you know."

"I'll be back to normal soon. Thank you, Ari."

"Don't thank me yet," she said, "You might not like what I find."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Eijirou was awoken by sensation of ocean spray on his face. Or so he thought in his sleepy haze. It was actually Katsuki flicking cold water at his face.

"What's happening?"

"You're taking a bath."

"Oh, I can do that myself?"

"I'm not giving you a bath, shithead. I'm telling you to start filling the bath with water."

Eijirou muttered something and flopped back into the cushion. He tried to ignore Katsuki who was now physically rolling him off of it.

"Get your ass up ."

What Katsuki wanted was for Eijirou to haul pails of water from the water pump located in an alcove by the cooking area to a stone bath behind a screen of bamboo. He did as he was told, carrying pail after pail, heeding Katsuki's warning about spilling. Once finished, he was given an assortment of glass bottles and a sponge. Eijirou only looked at the pile of things in his arms to Katsuki, expression blank.

Katsuki frowned, "Don't tell me you forgot how to bathe, for god's sake."

Eijirou laughed, "No, I told you I can do that myself. I'm just not sure what these bottles are." True that he had never used shampoos and soaps before, but he knew what they were. These bottles weren't labeled, though.

"Oh."

Eijirou laughed again. He knew Katsuki wasn't a sharer, it hadn't occurred to him to explain.

"Ugh, shut up, already. You probably only ever used a cheap bar of lye soap."

After their baths (Katsuki had taken one earlier), Katsuki made them breakfast, fish omitted. They ate something Katsuki called oatmeal and cinnamon apples. It was hot and filling.

"How'd a prince learn to cook? Don't you usually have chefs?" Eijirou thought back to the army of kitchen staff at the palace.

"I can take care of myself," grumbled Katsuki, "I don't need servants, or my mother, or a wife to do my shit for me."

Eijirou wondered at his unwavering sense of independence. Katsuki may have been a foulmouthed jerk sometimes, but it did little to dissuade his admiration.

They spent the rest of the morning taking inventory and cleaning. In the afternoon Katsuki attempted to teach him a few basics of sword fighting to fill the idle time. Though not a natural, Eijirou managed to learn a few things. At lunch, Katsuki taught him how to prepare a tasty vegetable stir fry with rice.

Overall it was a pleasant day. Eijirou tried not to think too much about the harpoon Katsuki had been polishing up for the hunt.

—

The wind picked up, swaying their rowboat roughly on the choppy waves. Eijirou fought the currents skillfully, taking them just beyond the rocky surf, giving them some cover from anyone who may wander on to the beach. When Katsuki was satisfied, Eijirou slowed his rowing to a gentle glide. Eyes closed, he took a deep breath, appreciating the fragrant sea air. The sky was beginning to change color now, he wondered how many more times he'd watch the bright blue sky bloom into pinks and oranges in his lifetime. He wondered if he could see more of them with Katsuki.

He turned to look him, wanting to make sure he was also taking in the beauty of the skyscape, but Bakugou was already staring at him, his brows only slightly furrowed, watching him with an odd interest Eijirou couldn't quite identify. But he turned away then, looked out into the vast waters. The waves almost appeared gilded under the colors of the setting sun.

"Stop staring at the stupid sunset and look for the monster," he said, as if he also hadn't been distracted just a moment ago.

Kirishima shook his head.

"We're not going to find it. I've been telling you all day. We need another way."

"You saw it yourself yesterday. It has to come back," Katsuki argued.

"It doesn't have to do anything."

"You're an amnesiac with a scrambled brain, what would you know about it?"

Eijirou continued to row them along the coast. The dusk was fading into proper night. He watched as the water around them began to glow with a luminescent blue from the algae on the surface.

"Exactly what we don't need," complained Katsuki.

"Maybe it can help us search."

"You say that after begging to quit."

"You're just hard to please."

Katsuki murmured something about having high standards and touched the edge of the water with his finger tips. "It's just a bunch of dumb microorganisms."

Eijirou stopped rowing, the waves were peaceful enough that they wouldn't carry them too far. He could sense a similar calm in Katsuki who was still running his fingertips through the water.

"I'll follow you into the castle. We can save your parents together."

Although Katsuki made a face, Eijirou could tell he was considering it.

"We would need to find a hidden point of entry. Every known door and window are locked and guarded."

"There must be a way. We can make one if we have to."

"Maybe, if you can keep yourself from tripping over your own feet."

"I will! I'll follow you to the end, Katsuki."

"Don't say something so lame so earnestly."

Before he could insist he was being sincere, Katsuki took the two short steps to sit directly across from himself. Eijirou didn't know what this meant. He tried to read Katsuki's expression, but he kept his eyes downward. It didn't make sense to him, to sit so close to someone only to not speak or look at them.

When Katsuki finally looked up, it clicked. They were alone, under the moon, surrounded by the pretty blue glow of the water.

Katsuki tried to get up, as if he knew Eijirou only now understood. When his brain finally unfroze he had to pull Katsuki back to him. He managed to plant a kiss right as Katsuki turned to yell at him to let go.

After a moment, Eijirou said quietly, mostly to himself, "I probably liked you since I first saw you."

Katsuki looked doubtful.

"When I kicked and tied you up?"

Eijirou tried to stifle his laugh behind his hand.

Katsuki started to say something when he saw movement in the water. He pushed a still laughing Eijirou aside. He grabbed the edge of the boat with both hands, and leaned far out, searching.

"Did you see it? The red spikes."

On the other side of the boat, a small hand waved at Eijirou from below.

"Eijirou," whispered the voice of Ari.

"I'll search this side," he called to Katsuki who was busy chasing something darting to and fro just below the surface with his harpoon.

"Ari," he whispered, "He might see you."

"I know. That's why I had a porpoise friend distract him with a bit of hair." She held up a section of her hair where an obvious cut had been made.

"Oh, Ari."

She shook her head, "Now is not the time. I went looking for something to help your friend, but instead I found something about you. Eijirou, without your teeth you cannot turn back. The witch tricked you."

The news was just sinking in when he felt Bakugou come up beside him.

"You found it!" With no hesitation Katsuki raised the harpoon far above his head, ready to plunge it into Ari's chest, but Eijirou pushed him, and shielded her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Why!? Didn't you say you'd help me? Are you taking back your word?"

"She's my little sister."

"Sister?"

He struggled to find a way of explaining, "She's a mermaid, and I was a merman up until a few days ago. It's a little complicated."

Katsuki's eyes grew wide, but he wasn't frowning, or yelling, or anything. It made Eijirou uneasy.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," he was speaking in an even, low voice, "You're the one from that day."

"Yes! I am, or was. I turned into a human."

"You've been making a fool of me this entire time."

"No! Not on purpose. You were holding a knife to my face, I didn't know what to say."

"So this is my fault?"

"No, no . I'm saying things didn't turn out how they should have."

Katsuki grabbed an oar, and used it to shove Eijirou off the boat. The action surprised him so that he began choking on water. Ari helped him, letting him support himself on her shoulder.

"Eijirou! Calm down, I have you."

He couldn't seem to stop coughing

Katsuki pointed his harpoon at the siblings. "I don't want to see either of you follow me. Especially you . You can just sink down to the bottom of the sea for all I care."

Eijirou watched him row away, afraid to say anything.

—

When they reached the shore, Ari could not stop apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Eijirou. I just needed to tell you."

"No, it's not your fault. Please, don't worry. Tell me again what you found."

Ari took a deep breath, calming herself.

"The act of giving away your teeth is treason. Our teeth are a gift from the Shark God who protects our people. As punishment for rejecting your gift, you're banished."

"But how? What about the rules?"

"Do you remember her exact words Eijirou?"

"I have to be in the water in order to transform back or something. It wasn't very detailed."

"But did she actually say you'd transform into your former self."

"...I don't remember."

Ari shook her head. "There's no telling whatwill actually happen."

Eijirou would remain a human another day. Anything beyond that was anyone's guess. What had begun as a wonderful day was panning out to be a total catastrophe.

Eventually Ari had to return. She promised to come again tomorrow, to watch over him as best she could. He waved goodbye, still trying to make sense of his situation.

—

He waited a while before attempting to speak with Katsuki. Maybe he could calmly explain himself after he cooled off. This plan quickly folded. He found that the stone at the rock archway wouldn't budge. He'd been shut out.

Dismayed, Eijirou set out to find a safe place to sleep. He remembered a little cavern on the opposite side of the city walls. The entrance was hidden under water, but it was a short swim. He was able to dive and climb out on the other side without too much trouble. He shook off as much of the excess water as possible, then sat himself on a flat rock. This was a miserable place compared to the hideout with its giant cushion in the reading nook.

He leaned forward, arms bent, hands on his knees, when he noticed something on the cavern floor. It was key. He picked it up. The key was made of iron, with an ornate pattern down the stem. Most interesting was a familiar writing carved into the bow. He tried to recall where'd he'd seen it before, but his inspection was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Eijirou shoved the key into his pocket and practically threw himself behind a large stalagmite. He watched as a pair of masked men walked in from an entrance Eijirou was sure hadn't been there before.

"You sure you dropped it? How long has it been missing?"

"Dunno, I only just checked my pockets," replied the other.

"We'll have to find it before shift change. You're a right dimwitted clown-dick, you know."

"A what?"

Eijirou watched as one of the masked men walked around yelling at the other who was now crawling on the floor.

"Keep looking."

"Can't we just replace the lock?"

"Are you going to explain that to the commander?"

"Why does he have to hole himself up in that place anyway? There are much nicer quarters in the towers."

Eijirou watched them a minute longer before making up his mind. He would persuade Katsuki to break into the castle with him.

—

Eijirou hurried his way to the hideout. He tried to activate the hidden door again, but nothing would budge. He began pounding at the entrance, knowing full well that the stone would muffle almost all the sound. If Katsuki wanted to ignore him, he could easily do so. He had to hope that Katsuki was listening for him, maybe waiting.

This went on for more than an hour.

The sand had left his hands covered in scratches. He was a sweaty mess kneeling by the entrance when the stone began to shift open.

"Katsuki! I-"

A heavy blow landed on his chest, knocking him over. Katsuki had climbed out, up to his torso, and thrown a punch.

"You're so goddamn persistent," he hissed.

Eijirou scrambled back to his knees, not caring at all about being hit.

"Katsuki, please listen."

"I don't need your apologies. I need you to leave me the fuck alone."

"No, listen. There's a way into the castle. I can't help you with magic, but I can fight for you. We can go rescue your parents."

"I have nothing to gain from listening to you."

" Katsuki. I am pleading with you, let me explain. I lied before, but I need you to trust that I meant what I said about following you until the end."

He grabbed Katsuki's hand. "I'll tell you everything, if you just let me."

Katsuki pulled away, scowling.

"I don't know why I keep letting push me around. I don't even know you."

"Katsuki."

"Stop repeating my name so pathetically."

Although Katsuki looked angry still, Eijirou could see something else underneath. Something he was trying to cover up.

Katsuki suddenly slammed his fists on the sandy floor.

"I don't know why it's so hard to say no to you."

Eijirou held his breath, afraid he might accidentally change his mind.

"Hurry up. If someone sees us I'll kill you."

—

They didn't sleep until morning, Katsuki having demanded a thorough account of everything and anything relevant experienced by Eijirou in the last few days. He spent quite some time carefully recounting the events, from skipping out on the ball, to the key, which Katsuki said would open the doors to the grand porch. Katsuki listened, not once looking at Eijirou directly, not until he gave his final judgement.

"You'll help me rescue my parents. But I don't want to see you after. I don't want to know anything more."

Eijirou accepted these terms, feeling he couldn't ask for anything else.

In the afternoon, they ate fruit and freshly baked bread. Then in silence, Katsuki helped Eijirou dress for battle, giving him a fresh set of clothes, boots, and a sword. Then off they went to the cavern.

—

The crude makeshift stairway lead to the castle's oubliette. The walls were several layers of stonework thick. Whoever had dug their way in from the cavern had not had an easy time of it. They took care to stay close to the shadows, keeping watch for more masked goons. Katsuki's eyes jumped from place to place, searching. If his parents were captured by the commander of the knight's guard they might be chained somewhere nearby. But as they trudged through the dark, damp dungeons, straining their ears for any sound besides that of the sea crashing against the outer stone, they found not one person.

"Where did they go?," wondered Eijirou in a hushed whisper.

Katsuki held a finger up to his lips. They were very likely walking into a trap. Eijirou's heart rate picked up when he saw the rope ladder just swinging from the oubliette's trapdoor.

He made to climb it, but Katsuki pulled him down. Eijirou wanted to protest, if someone was waiting to strike them down he wanted Katsuki to have a chance to react. But he understood, if Ari was the one captured he wouldn't want anyone holding him back either.

Eijirou was grateful that no one was there to meet them. But the dread grew and was making him paranoid.

Katsuki felt it, too. His solution was to fight.

"Fuck this, I'm not going to sneak around my own damn castle. We'll head for the porch and mow down anyone who tries to stop us."

The confidence with which Katsuki said this spread to Eijirou, displacing the doubt collecting in his chest.

They began to run, ready to draw blood if need be. Only the sound of their steps echoed on the opulent marble floors.

They continued to the top, unhindered. The whole castle seemed to be empty. They soon found themselves right at the doors of the grand porch, the one hanging high above the sea.

Eijirou dug the key from his pocket, and placed it inside the lock. The words etched on the bow faintly glowed green, and the lock was undone. He took hold of one of the doors and pushed it open. They walked inside.

"Don't interfere," demanded Katsuki, "I can do it myself."

A tall muscular man stood looking out into the sky, his ponytail lightly wavering in the wind. Eijirou didn't know who he was, but Katsuki did.

"You're a determined man, Prince Katsuki," he said, still facing the sky.

"And you're a dead bastard, Commander Yotsubashi."

The man stepped away from the banister, on his face was a black blotch, similar in pattern to the masks worn by his underlings.

"Even after your hissy fit at the engagement dinner, I knew you wouldn't stay away too long. I never knew you to fully retreat from anything."

"Don't talk to me like you know me. Where are my parents?"

"It doesn't matter. They're nothing but dust now, and soon you will be too."

Katsuki took a step forward, looking the most murderous that Eijirou had ever seen anyone look.

Katsuki moved first, blade drawn to kill, he brought it down hard at Yotsubashi's neck. Though close, Yotsubashi dodged his attempt.

"I'm going to cut you down Prince Katsuki, down, down, down into the dust."

He leapt for Katsuki, who ducked under his swing. He prepared drag the sword across Yotsubashi's side, but the man moved somewhere he didn't expect. He went after Eijirou, making his swing both wide and fast.

Eijirou blocked him with his own. Katsuki cut a deep slash across Yotsubashi's back.

"This is my fight. You aim at me."

This did nothing. Yotsubashi aimed at Eijirou again, but this time he changed his objective, and knocked the sword out of his hand. Unarmed, Eijirou prepared to dodge. He noticed a harpoon mounted on the wall. He made a run for it.

Yotsubashi caught him, and took another swing at his chest. At the last second, Katsuki placed himself between Eijirou and Yotsubashi's blade. A dark patch of blood began to appear. He dropped his sword.

Eijirou reacted instantly. He would not let him hurt Katsuki again, he picked up the sword and lunged forward, running his blade through Yotsubashi's abdomen.

Yotsubashi staggered back, dropping his own blade, surprised. He moved away from them.

Eijirou kneeled down and held Katsuki. Something was terribly wrong. The sword used to cut him was not normal steel. While Eijirou tried to stop the bleeding, Yotsubashi examined his own injury. He reached down, taking hold of the hilt, and began pulling the sword from his belly. Both men watched from the floor in horror as Yotsubashi removed the sword and threw it broken at their feet.

Katsuki tried to speak, but blood spilled down his mouth. All he could manage was to tug at Eijirou's shirt, and nod towards view outside. The sun would soon sink into the horizon. Yotsubashi turned away, and staggered farther out the porch, he was looking out at something.

Eijirou's time was almost up. If they couldn't kill Yotsubashi with a sword, then maybe something more desperate could work. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Katsuki's.

"Don't be mad, okay?"

Carefully, he placed him back on the marble floor. Alarmed, Katsuki tried to stop him, but there was little he could do in his state. Above them was the mounted harpoon. Eijirou grabbed it, the handle felt strange in his hands. With no hesitation he ran at Yotsubashi at full speed. He threw the harpoon as hard as he could at his enemy's head. It flew out into the air, missing Yotsubashi who followed its trajectory with his eyes off the porch, when he turned Eijirou was still coming at him. Startled, he wasn't able to stop himself from tripping, or stop Eijirou from grabbing him and sending them both over the banister, down to the rocky shore below.

—

Eijirou waited for the sound and feel of crunching, cracking bones. Instead he felt jets of bubbling water all around him. A familiar voice rang from the sky.

" Well look at this. The prince, my patron, has fallen into the sea."

It was Chitose, the sea witch, but she was different. No longer a mermaid, her body was that of giant octopus, with all the expected appendages.

"You know, Prince. I really didn't know what to expect, but you really pulled off quite the extraordinary story. Tragically, it won't end as you'd hoped."

He tried to talk, but the sea foam garbled his words.

"Yotsubashi? Look for yourself."

Chitose grabbed him with one of her tentacles, and held Eijirou so he could see the land below. Splashing lazily on the sand was Himiko. She turned her smiling gaze at him, a blotchy black mark slowly disappearing from her face. Discarded near her was a set of military wear.

"Yotsubashi has long been dead. I just used his image as a convenient means of throwing out the previous owners." She smirked with gross self-satisfaction.

"There are many rules around magic use, but the wonderful thing about being a witch is bending rules to your benefit. What is the point of magic if you can't wield it freely?"

Chitose looked out into the horizon. "But there are still rules."

Eijirou struggled to escape, her grip keeping him in place. He watched as Chitose pulled out a necklace, one made out of his teeth.

"Do you know what's more powerful than a sorceress? A witch? A goddess." She smoothly tossed the necklace into the air and caught it with her mouth, easily swallowing it whole.

"All I need now is blood."

Chitose used one of her massive tentacles to reach into the castle. She pulled Katsuki out from inside.

"Yes, the blood of the prince from the land, and the blood of the prince from the sea. With that I will inherit sovereignty over both."

She placed Katsuki in the shallow water, then Eijirou. With great relief, he saw that Katsuki was still breathing. But he couldn't speak without more blood pouring out.

"It's almost time. The three of us will soon transform into a new form, a goddess of land and sea. Only my consciousness will survive, of course."

From the corner of his eye, Eijirou caught sight of something red, and spiky.

Chitose saw it, too.

"The little sister! Welcome, Princess."

Chitose brought her face close to the water, trying to find Ari. She was swimming frantically, hiding in the frothy water. As this was happening, Himiko swam to Eijirou, harpoon in hand.

"Put it through her heart. Then all her inky blood will wash away."

He took the harpoon from Himiko. He understood. This was the trident.

Himiko's smile grew to a grin. "Two prongs gone, but it still kills just as well."

The waves pulled and pushed, it was difficult to swim through it even without the trident. When Ari could no longer keep up the chase Chitose plucked her from the water. While Chitose was still relatively low, Eijirou took aim, and stabbed her by her lower left rib.

Chitose's mouth widened in an earth shaking roar. She swiped a tentacle at Eijirou, but missed as he was swept away by the waves. She began to scream, the black blood was spilling out of her, deflating her. When the turbulent water swept him near again, he stabbed her, this time through the chest. It pierced so deeply he couldn't dislodge it.

Chitose clawed desperately at the wound, but it was the end. She melted into the newly black waters, wailing.

Eijirou didn't stop to watch, he rushed frantically to Katsuki's side. He tried to drag him away from the tide, trailing blood.

Ari, Himiko, and he crowded around.

"Eijirou, we have to stop the bleeding."

Himiko lightly shook her head, "That won't help. He was cursed when the blade hit him."

Eijirou felt his anger flare at her. "You did this, so undo it."

"The sword was forged by Chitose, with a magic much stronger than mine. And so you know Prince, I had little choice in the matter."

"But there has to be something," cried Ari.

"The trident," said Eijirou, "Ari, get the harpoon from the water."

Ari returned quickly, the trident had washed up against the rocks.

Himiko clapped in excitement. "Chitose and the Shark God may have stripped you of your tail, Prince, but the trident is from the true God of the Sea. He still recognizes your blood."

His sister agreed, "Go on, Eijirou. The magic will listen to you."

Eijirou held it firmly in both hands, and placed it over Katsuki. A soft glowing light began to spread over him.

Katsuki sat up, coughing up a black substance, most likely Chitose's blood.

" Disgusting. "

Eijirou dropped the trident, and tackled Katsuki back into the sand with a hug.

Ari began crying. Himiko kept on smiling.

"Get off, already. I'm fine." Katsuki sat up again, and rubbed the sand off his face.

Wiping her tears away, Ari picked up the trident.

"Eijirou, you can get your tail now. You can come home."

She held the trident out for him, but he couldn't take it.

"Eijirou?"

He was struggling to find an answer. The prospect of returning to the kingdom to fall back into the routine of heir apparent did not feel like the conclusion he wanted. Katsuki growled in annoyance.

"Tell her. You never wanted to be king in the first place. You just couldn't admit it."

"Eijirou?"

It was true. He never wanted to be king. It was a life he did not want. But still.

"I can't ask you to do this. I won't abandon my responsibilities."

Ari looked down at the trident for a second before pulling it back towards herself. "No, I can do this. And not for your sake. I want...I want to write my own history."

Eijirou thought for a moment, "Ari, I know you'll be the queen our kingdom needs." He looked up at the stars, contemplating what this all meant.

"I still need to go back, after all. I have to formally renounce my title."

His sister offered him the trident again. This time he took it, glad to know it would be the last time.

Himiko splashed her tail on the shallow water, breaking up the moment. "It seems everything is falling into place. Goodbye."

Ari nodded. "Hurry, Eijirou. I'll wait for you below."

The two mermaids departed, purposely leaving the two men alone.

Katsuki spoke first.

"You said your father wanted you to find your own way, right? So you found it."

"Guess so."

"Katsuki?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about your parents."

Katsuki let out a heavy breath. He sounded tired, burdened. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up so suddenly.

But Katsuki looked out into the horizon, eyes focused, determined.

"I will do everything to make it up to them. I'll hold up their legacy and build my own."

He placed a hand on Eijirou's arm, "Come back to the castle after you've settled everything. You still have a promise to keep, and I'll make damn sure you do."

Eijirou smiled warmly, "I'll be back before you know it."

They kissed goodbye and went their separate ways, at ease knowing they would be together again soon.


End file.
